


Bioluminescence

by LozaMoza



Series: Moments [23]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, Tree Sex, because Geralt and Yennefer, otp, yep you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozaMoza/pseuds/LozaMoza
Summary: Geralt and Yennefer get stuck in a rainstorm, and someone refuses to portal home, so they make do, and then some, in the hollow of a tree.For everyone who’s been asking me for the final Geralt/Yennefer canon sexploits, here you go!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Moments [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806943
Comments: 21
Kudos: 65





	Bioluminescence

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Geralt and Yennefer retire together in Corvo Bianca. Since this is technically a book prompt, that wouldn’t happen in canon as CB is strictly a game invention. However, I wanted Geralt and Yennefer to be more established in their relationship, and less angsty (weird I know!) so I opted for happy retirement witcher and sorceress. If you really need canon, just imagine this happened sometime in Vengerberg.

The rain was coming down in thick sleets now, heavy and oppressive, and Geralt did his best to ignore the grumbling sorceress riding on the black gelding behind him. He’d hoped that avoiding her pointed glares would allow her anger to soften, but if anything, it was having the opposite effect. 

“How long have we known each other, Geralt? How long have we been together?” she hissed at him. A crack of thunder sounded in the darkening sky.

“What is this about, Yen?” he retorted back. 

“In all that time together, have you _ ever  _ once seen me cut someone in half with a portal? Have you ever seen anyone come out with even the slightest injury? Have they not saved your life on more than one occasion? And yet you stubbornly insist on being miserable on horseback in a fucking torrential downpour instead of teleporting back home.”

“Well, YOU didn’t watch half a body come through the other end of the portal, did you?” he snarked back. 

“Again, THAT WASN’T MY PORTAL! How many times must I tell you my portals are safe?!”

“It only takes once, Yen.”

“Witcher, you are the most stubborn, most incorrigible, most asinine…,” but he couldn’t hear the rest as he rode farther ahead to escape her complaining. 

They’d known each other for over 20 years, with far too many of those years spent apart, in his opinion. Yennefer changed him in ways he thought a witcher couldn’t be changed. He owned a home, and vineyard in fact, that was finally producing. He had workers. A cook. A majordomo for fuck’s sake. The contracts he took now were close enough to home that he didn’t need to stay longer than a day or two away from her, and when a longer one did present itself that was too lucrative to pass up, she’d often accompany him, as she was doing now. He hadn't lived on the Path in years, and though he originally thought he would miss the boundless expanses of sheer wanderlust the Path provided, thoughts of a life of ease with her proved far more appealing. 

But some things remained as steadfast as the ancient Kaedwanian mountains. He hated portals. He would always hate portals. 

She would have to deal with it. 

Though he wasn’t stupid enough to tell it to her in those words.

***

Another hour later and the rain was falling so hard that it was difficult for even Roach to continue. 

“I think we need to find some shelter for the night,” he yelled back to her. Though he couldn’t see her, he knew the exact expression on her face.

“And, where, praytell, do you recommend we do that, Geralt? We’re in the middle of a godsdamn forest with not an inn in sight. Unless of course you are  _ finally _ willing to set aside this foolish…,”

“No portals,” he replied, and she responded in a slew of curses that would have made even Yarpen blush. 

She did have a point though. There was nowhere to make a dry camp that he could see. The ground was level with no boulders in site for a cave or rocky outcrop even, and from the looks of the size of the trees, they wouldn’t be out of the forest anytime soon.

It was then he saw his savior, in the form of a massive trunk of a tree with the center hollowed away from rot and age. The trunk was as thick around as a small room it seemed. He’d never seen a tree so large. Looking up, the thing did still seem to be alive, but the hole in the trunk was plenty roomy for him and Yennefer to spend the night, though he could already imagine her thoughts on the matter. 

“There, look, that tree is perfect.”

Yennefer was silent for a moment, riding next to him. “You can’t possibly be serious. The innards of a dead tree? Why, it could fall on top of us as we slept.”

“The tree isn’t dead, see?” he said as he pointed to the live green needles on some of the lower branches. “Besides, this tree has stood for likely a thousand years or more, and has weathered far worse than this storm.”

“Geralt,” she started again. “We could be home, in our bed, together right now, if only…”

“Then go, Yennefer. If you want to portal home, go. I’ll see you in about two weeks, give or take.” He spurred Roach to the tree. As he expected, she cursed sullenly and followed. Like him, she too agreed that too many of those years had been spent apart, and like him, she didn’t plan on continuing that past trend.

Though he knew she’d be furious, she’d stay in the tree with him.

***

She jumped off the saddle, handed him the reins of her gelding, and walked into the large hollow in the tree. He did the best he could to give the horses someplace dry for the night before joining her. 

As it so often did, the sight of her took his breath away. She was peeling off the wet layers of her clothes, and the thin blouse she had worn was sticking to her body, causing her nipples to harden. He groaned softly and she looked up at him, catching him staring at her breasts with an expression he knew she knew. 

She covered herself and turned aside. “That,” she responded, “is the absolute last thing you’ll be getting tonight, Witcher.”

He laughed and took off his soaking cloak. “Still angry?”

“I’m wet, I’m cold, I’m tired, and I’m going to be sleeping in a fucking dead tree. What do you think?”

“We’ve slept in worse,” he responded, and he took off his wet armor and undershirt, laying them out to dry. 

“As if that will make me feel any better,” she replied as she took off her blouse, revealing the pale pink brassiere she was wearing underneath. Geralt noted it was the exact color of her nipples, and he forgot about any other matters beyond putting his lips to her skin. He watched her hang her shirt on a small notch in the trunk, which to her surprise emitted a soft green glow at her touch. She drew her hand away, only to touch it once more, causing the notch to glow again.

Geralt smiled and walked up behind her, his bare chest to her back, and despite her early pronouncement, she leaned against him. He ran his hand along the length of her arm until he reached her fingers, entwining them with his as they touched the glowing notch. 

“Foxfire,” he whispered, and he nuzzled his face into her neck, breathing in the heady smell of her perfume. “It’s a moss. Some species respond to touch,” he continued as he ghosted his hand over her left breast. 

She leaned back, pushing her rear directly into his cock, and he swallowed a moan. “Is that so?” she whispered back.

“Mmmhmm,” he muttered, moving his hand to her other breast, pulling the nipple softly. “They glow when stimulated. “Here,” he said as he turned her around. “Let me show you.”

She was about to say something, but he captured her lips in his and stole the words from her. Gently, mindful of the fact they were inside a damn tree, he pushed her against the wall. Riots of green light from the foxfire covering the innards of the trunk exploded behind her, filling the hollow of the tree with an otherworldly glow. 

“Geralt,” she moaned, and he captured her lace-clad nipples in his mouth, pulling gently on them before bending to his knees. Carefully, he removed her boots, followed by the tiny onyx buttons on the sides of her riding pants. Pulling them off her, he smiled at the lace panties she wore, the color that same petal-pink as her brassiere. For as severe as her black and white wardrobe could be, Yennefer loved to indulge in lingerie, and she had them in a myriad of colors, full of lace and ruffles and bows. They represented a playful side of her reserved for him alone, and he loved her all the more for it. 

Care not to rip the lace -she still whined about the pair he ruined on the unicorn - he ran his hands along her upper thighs, fingers dancing over her folds. He heard her whine when he pulled away, and decided to tease her more. Putting his mouth to her, he ran his tongue along the length of her panties, slow and languid, and she squirmed. She was soaking for him.

“Geralt,” she gasped, louder this time. She grasped the sides of the tree trunk behind her and her hands lit up with that greenish light from the foxfire. “I need you inside me. Now.”

The witcher considered himself a patient man, but with that demand and her taste on his tongue, it was too much for him to bear. His cock was bulging in his britches, and while he had originally intended to feast on her, the increasing pain in his groin put an end to that plan. He stood up, trying his damndest to pull off those panties while she speedily removed the laces of his trousers. Once off, he grabbed her rear, lifting her light weight with ease, and she sank onto him, making them both cry out. He stayed there for a moment, relishing the wet heat of her, before he started moving. He groaned, feeling her body move with him, drawing him in deeper to her. He opened his eyes, wanting to see her face, and he was taken completely aback by the sight of her. Her eyes were closed, mouth ajar, cheeks flushed, and she was entirely outlined by a hallow of color from the foxfire. It reflected off her hair, her lashes, the pearlescence of her skin. 

She looked like a goddess, and Geralt lost himself in that image.

“Yen,” he groaned as he filled her, and she cried in unison, both of them reaching that peak together before diving off simultaneously into the abyss. 

***

When he came to his senses again, he sat her down softly, giving her time for her legs to come back to her. She was covered with residue from the moss. “Come on,” she smiled, noting the moss clinging to her shoulder. “I need to get cleaned off.” 

They walked out naked together in the still-pouring rain, Geralt wrapping his arms around her, and he kissed her. “Not exactly the bath I had in mind,” she laughed as she kissed him back. The bioluminescence of the foxfire ran off her back to the forest floor. “But I must say, rather pleasant nonetheless. 

“I love you,” was all he was able to mutter before he kissed her again. 

Once clean, she led them back to the hollow in the trunk, then whispered a spell. Warmth surrounded him, and he suddenly realized how exhausted he was. They dressed quickly, and he leaned against the lower part of the trunk - the area foxfire free - while she cuddled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, relishing the feel of her weight against him.

“Thank you for staying with me, Yen,” he whispered. 

“Always,” she responded, and her hand snaked around his neck. “You are absurdly stubborn, of course, but just occasionally, your ideas work out.”

“Just occasionally, huh?”

“Just occasionally.”

He grinned, knowing that was the closest he’d get to an admission that maybe skipping the portal wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Foxfire is a real bioluminescent fungi, though I don’t believe it reacts to touch. I just needed it to here. So apologies to any  
> mycologists out there!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
